Hello and Goodbye
by sydneysupernova
Summary: Finland. That was what he called the boy. Suomi was the name that anxiously fell from frozen lips when Sweden found him, trembling in the cold, but he simply called him Finland. SuFin, SuNor, remix of "Kiss Goodbye" and "You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello."


Finland. That was what he called the boy. Suomi was the name that anxiously fell from frozen lips when Sweden found him, trembling in the cold, but he simply called him Finland. He found himself inexplicably drawn to the young man, and he removed his cloak, placing it around the thin shoulders. He hoisted the small man up, and carried him to Denmark's house.

When the two reached the warmth of the large house, Sweden set Finland down on his bed, placing another blanket on top of him. The boy was nearly unconscious. He knelt by the bed, examining the pale face. Finland's eyes slowly opened, and he bolted upright at Sweden's intense gaze.

"Mitä sinä teet?" He yelped, drawing the blanket and Sweden's cloak closely around himself. Sweden's head tilted and his eyes narrowed, confused by the language. "Wh't d'd y'say?" His speech was slow and purposeful. "I'm n't going t'hurt y'. N'w lie b'ck d'wn." Finland seemed to understand this, and he slowly sank back down to the bed, and he looked up at Sweden with large violet eyes. Something in the tall man's stomach lurched. He hadn't felt that since...

His face suddenly drained of color. He had forgotten that he was supposed to meet Norway that night. He stood up quickly, looking away from Finland. "I... h've t' go... I'll c'me f'r y' in th' m'rning." Despite a protest in garbled Finnish and English from the small man on his bed, Sweden turned quickly and strode out of the room, down the hallway, and into the room of his Norwegian lover.

Norway was in bed when Sweden turned into the room. "Norge?" The Swede called softly. Norway did not stir, already asleep. The taller man leant down, pressing a soft kiss to the blond hair that appeared grey in the darkness. He drew back the covers and slipped next to Norway, wrapping his arms around the slim man and trying to forget the eyes of the new arrival that now lay in his own bed.

The next day, he brought Finland before Denmark and Norway for a formal introduction. Denmark's wild eyes regarded the boy with the usual absurdly good humor, while Norway looked on him with an air of disdain. He cleared his throat, and felt Finland startle next to him. "Th's is F'nl'nd," he said, gesturing to the skinny youth at his side.

Denmark immediately lept off the platform where their three seats stood and "hugged" Finland roughly. "Good to meet ya, Finland! You're gonna fit right in, I'm sure!" Finland's terrified eyes peered out from over Denmark's shoulder, and Sweden suddenly did not like how the elder nation was handling the newest addition to their group. Denmark released Finland to introduce himself and Norway just as enthusiastically- however, Norway did not seem at all taken with the young man below him. Sweden felt a twist of guilt at Norway's disinterested nod, but was distracted as Denmark wrapped Finland up in another violent hug.

Sweden stood awkwardly for a moment, watching Finland trembling with fear within Denmark's firm grasp. He was unsure of what to do, when he felt eyes on him. He looked to Norge, trying to communicate that he had to take care of Finland before he could do anything else. He wasn't even sure why he thought that. Something had taken root in his chest and made him feel as though he had to do everything to protect this young man with the strange language and the violet eyes.

He pulled Denmark off of Finland, growling, "Th't's en'gh, Danmark." The other man just laughed and strode back up to the seat he fancied his throne.

Sweden approached Finland, his expression softening. "Are y' all r'ght?" He asked softly, staring down at the smaller nation. As the Finn struggled and tripped over his words, Sweden noticed a thin form walking quickly out of the room from the corner of his eye. Norway. Another pang of guilt, but-

"I- I'm- yes." Finland replied, finally managing to splutter something. Sweden nodded, ever unsmiling. Denmark was still laughing, and this was clearly unnerving Finland. Sweden took the boy by the shoulders and steered him from the room.

The next few days did not pass without tension. Sweden found himself unable to stay away from the shy, pale boy who he had found completely by accident, and had taken it upon himself to protect him from Danmark's frightening friendliness, show him where things where, how to survive on his own. Before he knew it, he realized that he would have prefered that Finland not ever leave. He would have been satisfied to keep protecting and showing and experiencing things with the little Finn for... he didn't want to say "forever," but...

He kept remembering Norway. He remembered all the promises he'd made and all they had done for each other. He had brought Norway's self confidence to a new place, possibly even into existence. He had worked hard to get the younger man to see himself in a new light, to see himself as useful and attractive and skilled. And on the other hand, Norway had been able to calm Denmark when he got out of hand with Sweden. He had kept things peaceful between the two of them. There was so much that the two of them had shared with each other- innermost thoughts and feelings, and their bodies. How could someone else so quickly be taking that place?

The fact, however, was undeniable.

Dinners became incredibly awkward. There used to be friendly chatter, but not even Denmark spoke anymore, although his cheerful demeanor did not seem to be diminished in the slightest. Sweden's eyes were on Norway, although Norway was making quite a point of it not to look at him. Sweden thought, _"maybe if I stare at him for long enough he'll look up at-"_

"Um- Sweden?" A timid voice piped up suddenly. Sweden looked down in mild surprise to the young man at his side. "I was just wondering... will you take me to the sea tomorrow?"

Sweden felt a small thrill run through him. The sea was where he felt most at home, and taking Finland there... well, he could not deny that it would mean a good deal to him. Nonetheless, he wondered where the sudden desire for a boat ride had come from, and he raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Th' sea?"

Finland nodded rather excitedly. "Th-that is... if you don't mind. You told me about your travels in ships, and I wanted to see it for myself."

Sweden found himself conflicted. He knew that if he took Finland out to the sea, Norway would know for certain everything that he had been trying to hide. But if he didn't, Finland would be crushed, and he didn't think he could take that. He held Finland's gaze, but also felt Norway's cool eyes on him. He swallowed.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Denmark interjected, deciding for him. "We'll all go, tomorrow!" He turned to Norway, whose eyes were still fixed on Sweden. "Oi, Norge, you up for that?"

Norway turned to face the Dane. Sweden looked at him, eyes full of hope, although Norway was no longer looking at him. "Yes. Fine." He resumed eating without another word, and without looking back at Sweden. Another stab of regret, more painful than before. Something had to be done. Sweden heard Finland thank him, or Norway, or Denmark, but it didn't matter anymore.

That night, he went to Norway's room. Tears were shining in the slender man's eyes, and Sweden immediately went to him and pressed their mouths together in a needy kiss.

The night was full of whispered apologies and soft whimpers.

Sweden slipped back into his own room before the sun rose.

The next morning, Norway announced that he wouldn't be accompanying them on the trip to the sea. Sweden's heart fell through his stomach. Moments after the smaller man turned and left the room, Sweden chased after him, calling his name to get his attention. Upon catching up, he looked questioningly at Norway, whose back was still turned to him. "Wh't's wr'ng?"

The voice that came from the younger nation was edged with bitterness. "Nothing's wrong. Go on, Finland's waiting for you."

A terrible anxious feeling spread through Sweden's abdomen. Quietly he asked, "H've I d'ne s'mething?" He already knew the answer, and didn't fully expect Norway to respond.

"No. Now go on, they're waiting. You'll be back late, so don't wake me up when you get in." Sweden remained silent. He had not actually planned on going to Norway's room that night. At that moment he realized that he had been slowly placing distance between them. He had been choosing to spend more time with Finland than with Norway, and the new member of their tribe had worked his way into Sweden's heart without any trouble, and Norway...

Norway had not done anything to stop it.

"As I thought." He turned and started to walk away again.

Perhaps it could be salvaged?

Sweden's arm shot out to grab Norway's wrist. He quickly spun the other man around and crashed their lips together in a kiss similar to the one they shared the previous night, full of longing and unspoken affection. But Norway suddenly pushed him away. "Go. They're waiting."

So be it, then.

Out of habit more than anything, he called, "I l've y', Norge," after Norway's retreating back.

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur, full of cold and biting wind and ocean spray. Sweden recalled his heart rate rocketing when Finland had snuggled close to him for warmth. But his mind whirled with confusion, wondering where he should go from here.

Finally a conclusion was reached- as much as it wrenched his heart. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make a choice like this... to ever be in this situation at all.

Sweden did wake Norway up when he got back, despite the earlier request. He shook the smaller man awake gently, and as soon as he was sitting upright, Sweden wrapped his arms around him tightly, apologizing again and again. Norway somewhat hesitantly placed his arms around the Swede's broad shoulders.

"Do you love him?"

Suddenly, a sob choked the tall man, and he began to shake. "I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. But Norway knew.

"That's a yes, Sweden."

"I c'n't h'lp it, Norge, he's…he's…oh, G'd, Norge, I'm so s'rry." Norway shushed him.

"Stop that. We've had a good run, eh? And... and you never said this was forever, right?" Sweden knew as well as Norway that this was not true. "Right?" Sweden simply nodded. His heart was aching. He leaned to kiss Norway's cheeks, and then press their lips together in the sweetest of kisses.

These days, all five of the Nordics still spend most of their time together. Often times, Sweden and Finland can be seen whispering to each other in their respective languages, blushing and (in Finland's case) smiling. Denmark will be annoying Norway, and Iceland will be conversing with his puffin. Sometimes, Sweden and Norway will make eye contact and time will stop. For just a moment, they will both wonder what could have been. A hushed conversation behind closed doors reveals lingering feelings, but no resolution is ever met. It continues this way for years.

Sweden would not leave Finland, his wife, his love, for anything in the world. He believes that Finland trusts this, and also believes that Norway would not come between them.

Norway has always been a trusted best friend...

_"Mitä sinä teet?"- What are you doing?_


End file.
